Dance for Those You Lost
by annie.of.belle
Summary: My version of Valkyrie bringing back Skulduggery... yes, there is a twist. chap 1 - 7DOB day 7! Valduggery. T cause everything is T. oops... uploaded same chapter twice. Now fixed! Complete
1. Chapter 1

_Almost time._ After searching for 20 years, Valkyrie had finally found it. An old necromancers chant. It had no title, but was known as _Call to the Lost_. Many believed itdidnt work but, Valkyrie believed that this was because it had always been used to call back the _dead_, not the _lost._

Her watch started beeping. Time. She straightened the blind-fold on her face.She signalled to Tanith and Ghastly, who were ready to beat up any faceless ones, and Kenspeckle, who was on hand in case things got nasty, to get ready.

There was nothing left to do except sing, and pray that Fletcher remembered when to open the portal.

Valkyrie took a steadying breath, and sang, while her shadows danced with her.

_Under the full moon light  
__I dance  
Sprits dance  
I dance  
Joining hands  
I dance  
Joining souls  
I call_

She put an arm out, beckoning.

_To the one we lost  
__I call  
Loudly call  
I call  
Joining hands  
I call  
Joining souls  
I dance_

Fletcher opened the gate. _Thank God!  
_Ghastly and Tanith readied themselves.

_Under the full moon light  
__I dance  
Sprits dance  
I dance  
Joining hands  
I dance  
Joining souls  
Give thanks_

Tears formed in her eyes. _Oh my God ._She _felt _someone come through the portal.

_Here you come to me  
Give thanks  
Death leaves  
Give thanks  
Joining hands  
Give thanks  
Joining souls  
We dance_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery danced, while the shadows blocked out everyone else.  
She kept singing.

_Under the full moon light  
We dance  
Sprits dance  
We dance  
Joining hands  
We dance  
Joining souls  
Alive_

Valkyrie couldn't stop the tears, welling under her eyelids. They made tiny rivulets as they ran down her face.

_You have __come to me  
Alive  
Walking this earth  
Alive  
Joining hands  
Alive  
Joining souls  
We dance_

A warm hand gently wiped the tears away. _Skulduggery didn't have hands… Oh My God!_

_Under the full moon light  
We dance  
Sprits dance  
We dance  
Joining hands  
We dance  
Joining souls  
Rejoice_

All was still. The warm hands, again, undid her blindfold, letting it fall to the ground.

She kept her eyes closed.

"Valkyrie" _I know that voice. But that voice doesn't have flesh. Why is that voice with that body._

"Valkyrie, why won't you look at me?"

She opened her mouth slowly, fearing that she would start cry with this stranger here. "Be-Because it isn't you. I wanted the love of my life back, but he is not you."

Her eyes still tightly shut, she held his hands, the hands that had given everything away. "Your hands. He only had bones for hands, no skin." She reached up. "Your hair. He didn't have any hair, but I know he missed it. He told me, when I first met him."

She leaned forward, and kissed him. She felt his lips with hers, and she burst out crying. "Your lips. I knew that no matter what I did, I would never kiss him properly, because I couldn't – it wasn't possible. _We _would never be possible. But still I loved him."

The stranger held her tight.

"I love you, too, Valkyrie"

She gasped.

"You sound, so much like-"

"-Open your eyes, _please_"

She could not disobey his voice, even if it wasn't his body.

She took in his age; about 30-35; his messy, dark brown hair; his green eyes; his lips; but most of all, his skin.

"Who are you, really" She asked dully. She had no emotion left.

He extended his hand. "I am Skulduggery Pleasant, elemental and detective extraordinaire, and, apparently, the love of your life. You are Valkyrie Cain, my beautiful partner, and, I can assure you, the love of my life."

She gasped, and, not knowing what to do, after thirty-one days of abstinence from talking, eating, and drinking she was allowed to faint. Seeing this as the easiest option, she did.

**Okay! How was that! Okay, I missed two and a half days. Don't we all just **_**hate **_**me right now? Oh well. I'll make up for it. Note – That means that I'll right them today, but say that I wrote them yeaterday or the day before, what ever.**

**All-right-io… I wrote that entire song (nearly). The last verse really is a song, and I kind of… extended it a little. Don't know who wrote it. Copyright to whoever, but I OWN THE REST!!! How awesome am i? Anyways… **  
**  
hope you liked. May become twoshot. All you have to do is ask (AKA review/PM me)**

**Written for 7DOB day 7!!!! Final day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember Those You Lost**

Valkyrie groaned as her consciousness came back. Like a naughty puppy, it came back, and went, and came back, and teased her some more. She tried to be stern with it, but it would not be tamed.

"Ahh… where am I?" Valkyrie slurred "And why doesn't the puppy like me?"

"Er… she's just a little delirious" said a voice that she knew well – Kenspeckle Grouse. "She'll be fine in a minute."

"I hope so. I've been through too much to have her die now." They were both silent, contemplating something, it seemed like.

Valkyrie opened her eyes. "Oh. It's you." She said, once she saw the Skulduggery-impersonator. "Why are you still here?"

"Professor Grouse wanted to check on me after my… vacation… with the Faceless Ones. And how do you think you got here?"

"Oh. Thank you." SAhe said, realising that she was being rude, and not particularly caring.

"Not at all. Valkyrie?" he asked.

"Yes." Her voice was bland

"Do you know who I am?" Pleading.

"You sound a lot like a guy that I really liked. But you can't be him. He's dead. It's funny – he was with the Faceless Ones as well, for a time."

"Ha ha?"

"Well, not funny…"

"I understand."

"I wish you were him. But you can't be. I have a vague memory of explaining that before."

"Ah… yes, that. Did you love him?"

She hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "Love is just a word. It conveys no feelings or emotions. I did not love him. He just… was. I wanted to be with him forever. Is that what love is supposed to mean? If so, then… I guess I did. Love him, I mean."

For the first time, she looked into the man's eyes. "Blue… his eyes were green, when he had eyes, anyway. And your hair… I cannot help but wonder."

"Valkyrie," he said gently "It's me. And I love you too."

**And that brings us to the end.**

***Sob*.**

**Hope you enjoyed it,**

**Stargirl844**


End file.
